Communication packet inspection techniques are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, in some applications, communication packets are analyzed in an attempt to detect communication traffic of interest. Some data security systems inspect packets in order to detect information that leaks from an organization network. Some firewalls and intrusion detection systems inspect packets in order to identify illegitimate intrusion attempts or malicious traffic.